


The small town AU

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Evil Lillian, F/F, Friends to Lovers, SuperCorp, small town AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: The small town Supercorp fic. Kara and Lena meet as children, they grow older and realise what they mean to one another, but when Lena has to leave, will this be the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this I hope you enjoy

No one ever said growing up in a small town was easy and for Kara with her 'abilities' complex doesn't even begin to cover it. 

She has lived in Midvale all her life, at first, she had dreamed of leaving, of finding her way in the world like her sister Alex, but then Jeremiah had disappeared, and Eliza was left alone. And so, Kara had stayed, she had stayed home with her mother, taken college courses online and worked at the local primary school, helping teach the kindergarteners. And she was happy, mostly, the only thing that she truly missed was Lena. 

 

They had met years ago, when Lena had accompanied her mother here after her father’s death. The young girl had been quiet and lonely and a lot like Kara. The only difference was as Kara became more extroverted Lena became more introverted. But they balanced each other, like yin and yang Kara made sure Lena didn't spend all day buried in her books and Lena made sure Kara didn't accidentally lift a tractor in front of other people. 

 

At first, Kara, had been concerned about telling Lena about who she was and what she could do, she can still remember the warnings the Danvers' gave her when she first arrived. But soon enough Kara came to realise Lena wasn't like anyone else. She liked Kara for Kara. She didn't care if Kara was super strong or could do advanced calculus in her head, what she cared about was Kara herself. And so, Kara had told her, at first Lena had laughed, had assumed Kara was joking but after Kara started to float several feet off the ground Lena soon became sombre.

 

For several weeks, they had barely spoken as Lena had struggled to deal with the new reality, but all it took was one day a few weeks later when Lex had said something mean to Kara to make Lena forget everything else and defend her friend. 

 

  
As the years went on Kara and Lena took inseparable to a new level, Lena spending nearly every day and night with Kara at the Danvers' home. Lillian didn't take kindly to this, and in their senior year she sent Lena as far away from Kara as she could get, all the way to Greece. Every week Kara made the trip to Greece to visit Lena and as the months continue they grow closer still, as the pair begin to realise the truth that Lena's mother had feared.

 

At the end of senior year, Lena's mother arranged for Lena to marry the son of a competing business magnate. And so, it was for months that Lena disappeared completely, until one evening out of the blue Kara gets a single letter a small letter in Kryptonian signed by a single looping letter L.

 

It seemed as if Lillian Luthor, however, was not a woman to be ignored as she not even two days later arrives with the FBI in tow and a subpoena for Kara and her mother to appear before a court to answer questions about Lena's disappearance. 

 

For three and a half months they are tied up in hearings as Lillian accuses Kara of taking her daughter or some such other thing. It only stops when Lena walks in one afternoon stacks of paperwork behind her being wheeled in. As it turned out, Lionel had left the business to Lena when he died to be granted her on her 18th birthday, and Lillian in an effort to maintain control even from a distance had concocted this whole scheme to force Lena to hand over any claim she might have to the Luthor fortune.

 

  
That was three and a half years ago, and in that time Kara had heard from Lena every other day, but it wasn't the same, she misses the girl she had fallen in love with. The job meant Lena had been unable to come back for so long, the damage her mother had taught in her final days in command so far reaching. But Lena had worked hard and turned it all around. And now finally Kara had a message saying Lena had a surprise for her.

 

She awakens the next morning to see truck after truck streaming into town, headed for the old Luthor mansion that had stood abandoned atop the hill overlooking the school. By the end of school Kara is shaking with excitement at the prospect of what is happening, but as she steps outside and prepares to walk home, she finds Lena waiting for her holding the door of a Silver Mercedes. She rushes forward and hugs Lena as hard as she safely can without even thinking. Lena struggles to breathe a few moments as she stands in Kara's arms and her breathlessness has nothing to do with how tightly Kara holds her. She leans in but pauses giving Kara the final decision and stars explode behind her eyes as she finds Kara's lips pressed to hers.

 

She finally manages to separate from Kara long enough to smile and say "come on" before helping Kara into the car. 

They drive for only a short while, but Kara never takes her eyes off Lena until they are in the back of the Luthor property where they had played as kids, running through the trees and later kissed for the first time as teenagers. When they pull to a stop Lena rushes around to help Kara out of the car. She takes Kara's hand as they walk through the trees a small way until they stand before a small pond. They walk to the nearby bench worn smooth by time and sit down, the carved initials pressing into their backs from their time there as teenagers. 

 

They are silent a moment before Lena says "Kara, I have something to ask you, I know I have no right but I can't help but hope you will say yes."

"What is it, Lena?" Kara asks

"These last few years I have been thinking, about who, and what are important to me, and I've realised something." 

she pauses as if working up the courage to continue "you Kara, you are what is important to me, not my company, not the money, not the homes, you, and I hope, I hope we might be able to continue where we left off all those years ago,"

 

"Lena, I don't know what to say" she sees Lena's expression begin to fall and curses her stupid brain as she says 

"shit…I… Fuck it…" Lena looks up, shocked to hear Kara swear and then Kara is kissing her and it is like she has finally come home.

She swears she is floating when Kara says moments later "I love you, Lena, I would love to give us another chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had never been so happy.

 

She was truly happy now that Lena was back and she was getting another chance to be with her. Already those that knew her were commenting on how happy she seemed to be, how she had more bounce in her step, how her smile seemed brighter, that all had to do with Lena. Those that know Kara have known her nearly all her life, she has grown up here, and they have seen her as she went from quiet child, to gangly teen to vivacious adult and all these years she has never seemed happier.

Now that Lena is back Kara has finally been able to let go the worry she felt niggling in the back of her mind, she is able to be with Lena as much as she can handle, she often leaves work, flies up the hill to the mansion and spends the rest of the day just being domestic with Lena. 

It was like they had never parted so easy was it for them to slip into old patterns, Lena working away while Kara reads beside her, Kara leaning over to give Lena a massage as she struggles after a long day of reviewing reports. Kara kissing Lena under the oak tree in the back yard. 

 

Kara has never been happier. 

 

  
Kara has never been so furious.

 

She can't understand what's happening, how the school board could be considering firing her, all because she was a non-married woman in a relationship with another woman. They claim they have had reports of Kara being inappropriate in public, that she is bringing the school into disrepute. When she questions why the slurs she hears the head of the school board mutter under his breath make her want to launch his fat ass into space.

She doesn't, but she really, _really_ wishes she could. 

Instead, she tells Lena, she has known Lena almost all her life and never has she ever seen Lena so irate, she thinks if Lena could she would light torch grab a pitchfork and lead a mob of weapon wielding townspeople to lynch the bastard of a chairman. 

Instead, she sees Lena slip into work mode. Her face hardens, and she begins making calls walking into her office to make arrangements. 

When she comes out of her office Kara sees the self-satisfied smile Lena has on her face, and she knows, tomorrow will not be a good day for the school board.

 

It really isn't. 

Never underestimate the power of a pissed off CEO whose girlfriend you have just threatened and insulted. It takes only hours before Kara's is the top story on every local, national, and international news network. All it had taken was a few calls to Cat Grant and the L-Corp lawyers, and before anyone knew it, the entire media was focussed on the quiet backwater town. 

 

The news vans and media trucks started rolling in at dawn and before long things had gone far beyond just Kara. The media used Kara's story, the story of a bigoted powerful man suppressing a woman and threatening her job because of her sexual orientation to utterly crucify everyone who has ever been in such a position. 

 

Hundreds upon hundreds of scandals such as this, of people set in their ways using their influence to harm those under them, are exposed in a single morning. All over the country hundreds of arrests are made for corruption as the FBI finally gets the material it needs to bury these bastards. Kara watches as the chairman of the school board is dragged down the street in handcuffs as he screams slurs at anyone or anything nearby. 

 

Kara watches shocked and a little miffed at how Lena had handled this, she had expected a soft, delicate touch that Lena had become known for in the business world, what she hadn't expected was the sledgehammer, leave no prisoners approach that Lena had taken.

 

It is unsurprising when Kara receives a call later that day telling her the allegations have been dropped. She tries to be annoyed at Lena she really does, but she can't, after all, Lena had single handily brought down hundreds of corrupt people and Kara could never fault her for that. 

And so, it is that night when Lena returns from dealing with the lawyers Kara has dinner waiting as she kisses Lena at the door. Letting Lena know that no matter what she did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
